Faith Lehane
Faith Lehane is a Slayer who was activated in late 1998 when Kendra Young died at the hands of Drusilla, and the last Slayer to be called by the original succession line before it was abolished in spring 2003. Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Faith had a difficult upbringing and life, which left her with various trust and emotional issues. Though she found some stability with her Watcher Diana Dormer, Faith retreated to Sunnydale when Dormer was brutally murdered by the vampire Kakistos, where she became a friend and ally of Buffy Summers and the Scooby Gang. However, numerous events and circumstances took a toll on Faith's sanity and she defected to the side of the evil Mayor Wilkins, helping him to carry out his Ascension and finally finding the stable father figure she always wanted. On the day before the climactic Graduation Day Battle, Faith was critically injured by Buffy and put in a coma, from which she awakened eight months later. Though she proceeded to wreak even more havoc in Buffy's life and then attempt to assassinate Angel in Los Angeles as part of a deal with Wolfram & Hart, Faith had actually become remorseful of her past deeds and, with help from Angel, willingly surrendered herself to the L.A.P.D. to face the consequences of her actions. Three years later, Faith busted out of prison to assist Angel Investigations in containing the recently released Angelus, subsequently returning to Sunnydale with Willow Rosenberg after Angel was re-ensouled to assist the Scoobies in their battle against the First Evil and its army; Faith was even appointed the leader of the Scoobies after they lost confidence in Buffy's leadership, only for Buffy to be accepted back as the leader when Faith's first plan led herself and several Potentials into a near-fatal trap. After the First was defeated and all Potential Slayers were activated worldwide, Faith initially stationed herself with the new Slayer Organization's Cleveland squad, and then joining forces with Rupert Giles to prevent more Slayers from going rogue. After the ensuing Twilight crisis and the end of magic, which also resulted in Giles' death, Faith was bequeathed with all of Giles' property and possessions in accordance with his will. She stationed herself in London, where she continued to run a London-based Slayer squad while working alongside Angel, who was used as a pawn of Twilight and forced to kill Giles, to tend to Giles' unfinished business. Faith decided to stick by Angel when he wanted to resurrect Giles, initially to stop him from crossing a line again and going too far. The two went on many adventures before resurrecting Giles, and Faith helped Angel against Whistler in his plan to destroy millions of people to "save the world". After the world was saved, Faith decided to leave Angel and London behind, justifying it by her realization that she still needed time on her own to sort out her life. Category:Females Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Human Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Sunnydale residents